


【铁虫】抗拒 3

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019





	【铁虫】抗拒 3

内德看到彼得裸露的腿上流着刺目的血被那个男人抱出来，当下急红了眼，“你对彼得干了什么！我要杀了你！”然而根本没人听他在讲什么，胖墩墩的男孩只是被一把拉进了车里，就只听见汽车呼啸而过的声音。  
手术室的灯光熄灭的时候已经是深夜了，几个人都疲惫不堪，看到医生出来三个人立刻围了上来，“他怎么了？”托尼整理了下之前在汽车上匆忙穿上的衣服，焦急着等着回答。  
这是个表情严肃的中年女医生，脸色亦是十分难看，“您的孩子刚刚一定是受到了性侵犯，而且他已经怀孕快两个月了，以他特殊的身体，随时可能流产，现在也只是暂时性脱离了危险。我想应该立刻报警！”  
哈皮慌忙拦住医生，掏出了自己的证件并拉着医生到一边小声沟通起来。内德却是已经吓傻，似乎对这件事一无所知，托尼抬起头看了看他，“你还挺讲义气，一直等到他出来，知道我们在里面做什么吗小朋友？”  
“你这个混蛋！”内德想冲上去又被对方阴狠狠的眼睛吓退，大颗的眼泪掉了下来，“彼得已经很惨了，早知道，我一定要拦住他来那个鬼地方！”  
托尼垂眸不知道在想什么，等到哈皮搞定医生走过来他才抬起了眼睛。  
“好吧，我想我们应该联系下他的家人，小胖子你叫什么名字？”哈皮尽量和蔼地问道。  
内德畏惧地看了看两个人，“我叫内德，是附近的高中生，我跟彼得以前是同学。”  
“以前是？”  
“对，他父母从小就过世了，是他姨母梅抚养他长大的，可是一年前，梅得了重病，他们没钱看病，后来彼得就退学了。今天他是无路可走才愿意，愿意来这里......”  
“卖身。”  
“是。但是老天，他怎么可能怀孕，他是男生啊？”  
“那你知不知道他肚子里孩子的父亲是谁？”  
“我不知道。”  
“是我。”哈皮惊讶万分地望向老板，托尼扶额揉了揉眉心，“我想是我的孩子，他就是我跟你提起的在狱里那件误会的当事人。”  
“原来是他。”哈皮若有所思，“那你想？”  
“你去联系他姨母，给她钱看病，生活，我不论你用什么方式，摆平她。”  
托尼走进病房，男孩躺在和他脸色一样苍白的病床上，双目紧闭，眼角还挂着泪痕。  
托尼坐在一旁，伸手摸了摸他冰凉的小脸，“为了报复我连命都不要了吗？真是小孩子幼稚的想法。”他捏着他清瘦的下巴，看起来确实是个可怜的小家伙。  
托尼转过身，看见内德在病房门的地方盯着他们看，“你还不走，不怕我杀人灭口？”  
“走吧，我送你回去，带我去认下他姨母的门。”哈皮赶紧把内德拉走了。

彼得醒来的第一感觉还以为自己已经死了，他感觉身体十分沉重，力气像被抽走一样，想起来自己昏过去之前做了什么，他慌忙去摸自己的肚子，他知道里面住了个小恶魔，他既怕他想让他消失，又害怕他真的消失，尤其是自己这个恶毒的妈妈亲手要杀死他。  
一只温暖的大手拦住了他往下摸索的手，那个一直在他噩梦里纠缠他的面容又出现在他眼前，彼得抗拒地想要抽回手，病中的他却毫无力气。  
“恨我是应该的，监狱那件事，虽然是个误会，但是毕竟是我强迫你的。”托尼吻着他的手指，另一只手去抚摸男孩侧过去不看他的脸庞，“但是想让我自己杀死自己的孩子，kid你好狠的心啊。”  
彼得感觉喉咙干的说不出话来，托尼看出来了，自顾自喝了一口水含在嘴里去吻男孩的嘴唇，彼得无处可躲，溢出的水多进去的水少，他的领口立刻湿透了，对方被水弄的冰冰滑滑的舌头不断往自己口腔深处钻，他招架不住，忍不住小声啜泣出声，“够了够了。”  
托尼拔出自己的舌头，在他的脸上啄吻了几下，“昨天我就说了，你是我的了，乖乖听话我给你钱，给你梅姨看病，不然你的亲人朋友可能面临危险你明白吗？”  
彼得咬着被子捂住双唇，一双泪眼盯着他，绝望地点了点头。  
托尼满意地吻了吻他，双手钻到被子底下，掀起男孩的病服摸到他的小腹，彼得忍着心底的惧意和抗拒任由对方的手掌在上面摩挲，“彼得真厉害，这么小就有了我的宝宝，我插进去的时候觉得这么浅，你大概没办法怀孕，原来这么容易就......”  
“别再说了，求您了先生。”彼得感觉浑身的汗毛都被摸得竖了起来，偏偏那双手温暖地发烫，贴着肌肤感觉五脏六腑都被暖和到了，令他感觉到异样的舒服，早早失去父母的孩子更容易被身体的亲密抚摸俘获。  
对方没有再说话，却讲手伸下去，划过他安静服帖的男性器官，摸着他下面湿漉漉的阴唇，彼得咬住背角，这时恰好一位护士走了进来，她换掉了吊瓶，又无声无息地出去了，彼得觉得自己仿佛再次昏过去一般羞耻地苍白的面色都变红了起来。  
托尼没有再进一步动作，他捏了捏男孩的阴核，惹得他脸色潮红地呻吟了两声，就抽出手来，看着手上透明的液体坏笑了两声，“只是检查下还有没有出血。”  
彼得用被子把自己从头到脚蒙起来。

托尼斯塔克，并不陌生的名字，在这个州即是传奇又是神秘的代言词，然而对于彼得他们十几岁的年轻人来说，紧紧是一个符号一样的存在。如今的他只知道自己被圈养在斯塔克先生的私人疗养医院里，每天被喂进各种各样的药片和药液，这里安静而孤独，除了托尼和几个医生护士，他谁也见不到。  
说起来，自己住的并不像病房，倒像豪华公寓，那个男人每天很早出去，晚上会回来和他一起吃晚餐，然后盯着他喝药上床，在隔壁的书房办完公之后会搂着他入睡，彼得每天都活在这种身体接触的恐惧里，就像后遗症一样会令他想起对方第一次闯进他的身体里那种疼痛和无助，但是托尼什么都没做，他只是不容拒绝地抱着他入睡，温暖的体温传过来的时候，彼得就会从那种恐惧感里慢慢走出来，一觉到天明。  
“我想见梅。”男孩喝着味道古怪的营养液，望着他，像一只温顺的小狗一样睁着眼问他，托尼感觉心脏被柔软地肉垫碰了一下，“据我所知，哈皮已经送她出国去治病了。”  
“梅不可能不见到我就同意的。”  
“是吗？我也不知道哈皮用了什么办法说服她。”托尼挑了挑眉，看着男孩嘴角溢出的乳白色液汁脑海已经被另外的东西占据了，他闭了闭眼把念头赶出脑海。  
“梅的病可以痊愈吧？”  
“听哈皮说很有希望。”  
“那就好。”彼得眼睛看着碗中映出的影子。

尽管吃下了各种各样的药，但是彼得的下体还是出现了几次少量的出血，医生的回答仍然是不乐观，“而且以帕克先生现在的情况来说，如果这次流产的话，以后也很难再怀孕了。”  
“有没有别的办法，更好的药，全世界的我们都能搞到。”托尼质问。  
“这个我们会再研究。”  
晚上的时候，彼得安静躺在他的臂弯，任由托尼摸着他卷卷的头发，“其实，我是男孩子。我想等我大了自己赚钱，把另一套器官摘除的。”  
“你现在没有机会了。”男人直接否定了他。  
“斯塔克先生，为什么要我生下来，你们这种人，不都很怕意外来的孩子么？”  
托尼皱眉，“没有为什么，睡觉吧。”他随手熄了灯。  
然而今天的男孩却异常的活跃，怎么也睡不着，连续快一个月的养胎日子枯燥的令人发疯，各种药物成分在他并不高大强壮的身体里留下残留，彼得觉得今天格外的燥热，心里像被放了一把火，胸前两个平时都不注意的小豆子泛着灼烧般的痛，身下的内衣也仿佛被不停流出的液体浸透了，糊在身上分外难受。  
“怎么了？”托尼感觉到他的不安分。  
“斯塔克先生，我......我湿了。”  
托尼打开灯，将男孩转过身面对面坐起来，开始脱他的睡衣，肿胀的樱桃露了出来，娇嫩的肿成两倍大的乳头被衣服摩擦地破了皮，漏出鲜粉的肉来。  
托尼用手抓住他们，拇指摩擦着，立刻引来男孩奶味的痛吟，“似乎比以前大了很多，是因为怀孕吗？”他慢慢按摩着乳首周围，凑近男孩的身体，伸手将他抱到自己的腿上，面对面吻上他的双唇。  
“先生......”彼得害怕地身体微微颤抖。  
“可能是怀孕让你发情了，也可能是药物的副作用。只有我能帮你，kid。”他低头将两颗肿大的樱桃含进嘴里，那种湿润带点冰冰的感觉立刻缓解了疼痛，彼得抱着他的脑袋不断地贴近，男人吮的口水声在深业里格外清晰，他轮番照顾着两个小东西，彼得渐渐被情绪冲昏了头。  
托尼将他放在枕头上，脱掉了男孩的睡裤，用双手掰开他美好的双腿，秘地里已经泥泞一片，他又褪下他最后一层防护网，已经变得糜烂深红的阴穴裸露出来，似乎也有一点肿胀，托尼吞了吞口水，用自己的舌头挑开了内敛的阴肉，吮吸着里面的液汁，彼得咬着自己的拳头，只感觉整个人都要飞起来一样，脚趾都被快感绷紧了。男人的舌头开始扩大了自己的范围，品尝了周边的花唇后含住花珠轻咬起来，彼得只感觉自己身体里一股汁液急剧的涌出，抽搐了一下双腿无力地垂了下来。然而托尼并没有放过他而是直接把舌头全部插进了秘密甬道里，模拟着性交的动作不停地动起来，他早已摸清楚男孩的敏感点，没几下就让彼得经历了又一个高潮，彼得从眩晕中清醒过来，就看到男人的巨大占据在自己的视野里。  
“乖孩子，含住他。”彼得张口任他插了进来，艰难地做了几次深喉后，肉棒的外皮已经泛着水光。托尼重新抱起他，让他坐在自己腿上，后背靠着自己，他用手指伸到他的后穴，那里竟然也已经湿软，简单的扩张之后，他就毫不费力地进入了男孩，彼得如同坐在一只壮马上颠簸，他随着男人上下起伏着，他的巨大在他的身体里抽插，托尼咬着他的肩膀和脖颈，男孩这根稚嫩的花骨朵还没开放就被自己采了下来玩弄着里面的花心，一想到这点他就感觉自己变态地感到一阵异样的性快感。彼得被插地从前面射出来一次，就疲惫地靠在托尼身上睡着了，都不知道他是什么时候结束的。  
第二天一早，托尼就让医生给他重新做了次检查，幸运的是宝宝还和之前一样并未受影响，他们谨慎地将药物更换了几类，彼得只是安静地在一旁吃着早餐。他感觉到了一种危机，这个男人渐渐地在支配他的身心，直到他沦为囚禁在他床上的性玩具，而他却无力反抗，这一个月来对外界一无所知，他没有忘记自己被暴力侵犯的耻辱，可是早已经没有要报复的心思，对方如此的照顾令单纯善良的男孩无法心生恨意，只有想办法逃离这里，逃离这个危险的男人。  
斯塔克先生因为有要挟对象在手，对他的看管并不怎么严密，然而这个地方周围一直被保护的很好，彼得在一个他不在的上午，第一次脱掉了居家服，穿上了卫衣牛仔裤，下了楼梯。他告诉护士想要去外面的花园里呼吸下新鲜空气，然后从高高的围栏里翻了出去，内德曾说过他简直能飞檐走壁这一点不夸张，这样高的围栏换做谁也很难翻越，但是对他来说却不是难题。只是动作的时候他感觉下腹有被牵动，一阵抽痛感袭来，但是他管不了这么多，他沿着街道，向着东边快速跑过去。  
内德接到好朋友的电话简直高兴疯了，“我还以为再也见不到你了。”  
“兄弟，听着，你一定要在XX这个地方找一个隐秘的宾馆，黑进他们的电脑，帮我做个假身份登记进去，我只有这一个办法了，我们暂时不能见面，我怀疑他们在监视你。”  
“没问题，我会注意的，你现在怎么样？”  
“实际上，我有一点难受。”彼得擦了擦头上的汗说。


End file.
